


Somebody Get A Hammer

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving at the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak household. The turkey has been roasted. The potatoes have been mashed. Secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Get A Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Something short and sweet. We're taking a break from the smut for some light family fun. This story is for those of you who wondered what a family meal might be like with this very unique and blended family.
> 
> Thank you for continuing support of this series. Your kudos make me happy and your comments make me laugh, blush and think - sometimes all three at once. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.  
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 4\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 5\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 6\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 7\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 8\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 9\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 10\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 11\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 12\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 13\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 14\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 15\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 16\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 17\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 18\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 19\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 20\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 21\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 22\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 23\. Three (Part 13)  
> 24\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 25\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 26\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Thanksgiving was, hands down, Felicity’s favorite holiday and not just because of all the pie. If one didn’t think about the first Thanksgiving as the start of America’s genocidal policies towards the Native American people and focused on it being a celebration of gratitude, it was a pretty great holiday. Having a four-day weekend to spend eating rich food and in the company of friends and family while reflecting on all the things she was thankful for was way better than Hanukkah and Christmas combined. They had a great deal to be grateful for, not the least of which being that they’d been out as a triad for almost three months and QC hadn’t gone bankrupt, nor had their neighbors run them out of town with torches and pitchforks.

As with any family celebration, the guys had gone all out and had spent the prior three days in a flurry of baking and cooking. The guys had decided on preparing two turkeys because they couldn’t decide on which brine to use and it was becoming a bit of a competition as they made their preparations in secret. Donna had come the week before and their home looked like a cornucopia had exploded. Everything was decorated in oranges, reds, browns and aubergine. Pumpkins and gourds abounded as did a rafter of glittery turkeys that Donna had created with Grace Diggle on their craft day the weekend before.

Oliver had announced that dinner was served and their guests were following her into the dining room when all thoughts of gratitude flew out the window, well, like a rafter of turkeys. She opened the pocket doors and rather dramatically revealed her mom and Captain Lance making out in front of the fireplace.

“Mom,” Felicity said sharply. From the corner of her eye she could see Oliver and Tommy standing in the entryway to kitchen. Each of them carrying a turkey and a look of shock.

Donna and Quentin broke apart and she rather shamelessly fluffed her hair as she took in the room that was now full of people, “Oh, Felicity. Is dinner ready?”

“Hi baby girl,” Quentin said to Sara who burst into laughter.

Felicity bent over at the waist, “I can’t feel my legs.”

“How long has this been going on?” Oliver asked gruffly, which only caused Sara to laugh harder.

“About a year,” Donna said with a sweet smile.

“A year?” Tommy asked as he placed his turkey onto the table.

“That better not be judgment I’m hearing from you Thomas Edward Merlyn,” Donna said as she pointed an angry finger at him. “Do I need to remind you how many years the three of you kept your secret from me?”

“Oh, please, I beg you,” Sara said to Tommy and Oliver through her laughter, “one of you ask my dad what his intentions are?”

“All right,” Oliver said putting his turkey down on the table. “What are your intentions towards Donna?”

Quentin swallowed nervously and then took Donna’s hand, “Well, she just agreed to move to Starling. We’re talking about marriage, but in the meantime we’re going to live together.”

Nyssa began to laugh, “Oh, husband. It looks like you and Tommy will end up with Quentin as a father-in-law after all.”

“Oh, god,” Felicity grabbed hold of Diggle’s arm, “is the room spinning? I think the room is spinning.”

Dig steered Felicity into a chair and lowered her head between her knees. He gently rubbed her back, “Maybe we should all sit down.”

“If she passes out and you throw something,” Roy said to Oliver, “this will be just like a Harper family Thanksgiving. Of course, you both need to be a lot drunker.”

Felicity lifted her head, “Yes, wine. Someone start pouring the wine.”

“So,” Thea said with a mischievous smile as she sat down at the table, “when’s the wedding?”

Donna looked up from where she was helping Lyla put Grace into her booster seat, “Well, we were thinking the spring.”

“Spring is a wonderful time for a wedding.” Lyla smiled, “Right, Johnny?”

Felicity held out her hands, “For the love of everything decent, why hasn’t anyone poured me wine?”

“Don’t you think you’re being a tad dramatic?” Donna asked as she sat down between Grace and Quentin. “I’m dating your friend, not posing for the centerfold of Playboy.”

Tommy began to choke on the glass of wine he’d poured for himself. Oliver began to thump him on the back.

“Playboy doesn’t even have centerfolds anymore, mom. Magazines don’t exist.” Felicity smiled gratefully at Walter when he handed her a very full glass of wine.

“Well, how would I know that, Felicity? The only magazines I ever read were _US_ and _People_ and I had to stop reading them when you started showing up on the cover – which, by the way was the only way I learned anything about your life because you don’t share. I swear she’s like a little pistachio that I have to hit with a hammer if I want to get anything out of her.”

“Yes, please,” she looked at Oliver, “hit me with your sledgehammer so I can unsee what I just saw.”

“This is fun,” Sara said as she dropped into her chair.

“There must be a funny story behind why you call Oliver, husband,” Walter said to Nyssa in an attempt to change the subject.

Sara started to laugh even harder.

Felicity chugged her glass of wine and held it out in front of Walter. He looked at her with concern, but poured her another glass.

“It’s complicated,” Oliver said from the head of the table.

“Because we’re married,” Nyssa said at the same time.

Felicity groaned, “Oh, god. This must be what going insane feels like.”

“We’re not married,” Oliver said to Nyssa.

“Not according to League tradition, husband,” Nyssa said suppressing a smile.

“Other than Dig and Lyla, no one at this table is married,” Tommy said with a pointed look to Nyssa.

“Why wouldn’t he be married to someone else? It’s not like the three of you were honest with me when you all started having,” she covered Grace’s ears, “sex together. For all I know, you all have secret spouses.”

Felicity drained her second glass of wine, “Someone make it stop.” She reached in front of Walter and took the bottle of wine. “Mom, it’s Thanksgiving. S-E-X is hardly an appropriate topic for the dinner table. Walter is British,” she hissed.

Sara wiped the tears from her eyes as her laughter bordered on hysteria.

“Don’t mind me,” Walter said cheekily before he took a sip of wine.

“What would you like to know Felicity?” Donna asked sharply. She covered Grace’s ears with her hands, “Quentin and I are having sex and he is a very generous lover. He can go all night.”

Sara’s laughter stopped abruptly.

_Finally_ , Felicity thought to herself. This situation was far from funny.

“Sex is a natural and healthy part of all relationships. It is nothing to be ashamed of, which I would think you’d know since you enjoy a pretty active and enjoyable sex life with two men judging by the noises coming from your room last night,” Donna removed her hands from Grace’s ears and took a sip of wine.

“Mom,” Felicity shouted as tears burned her eyes. She pushed back from the table, still clutching the bottle of wine.

The whole room had gone silent and all eyes were on her. She ran a shaking hand over her ponytail and looked at the bottle in her other hand and the half dozen full bottles on the table, “Um, we need more wine.” Felicity held the bottle to her chest and quickly left the room, closing the door to the kitchen behind her.

Felicity rested her forehead on the kitchen counter. The cool of the granite was refreshing as she breathed deeply.

“Your boyfriends are carving the turkeys,” Donna said quietly, “you should come back to the table. I still don’t understand why both of them had to cook a turkey. I think that they’re too competitive sometimes.”

“What were you thinking, mom?” Felicity asked. “Quentin Lance?”

“He’s a very good man and I love him,” Donna said plainly. “He makes me happy, Felicity. Do you know how long it has been since I’ve been happy in a relationship?”

“Mom,” Felicity closed her eyes. She hated herself for her reaction. “I want you to be happy.”

“Your tone doesn’t quite read as happy, hon” Donna said sharply.

“Captain Lance is complicated, mom. There’s a lot of history between our families, not all of it good.”

“I know that,” Donna approached her daughter cautiously. “Quentin has told me all about it.”

Felicity groaned, “That’s what I’m afraid of. Tommy and Oliver love you. They need you. They need you to be on their side.”

“I am on their side,” Donna took Felicity’s hand. “If I wasn’t on their side, if I didn’t love them, do you think that I would support your relationship?”

“That’s not what I mean,” Felicity sighed. “Everything that happened with Laurel and with Sara, Tommy and Oliver have so much guilt and it has taken a really long time for Lance to forgive them.”

“He cares about them and about you,” Donna smiled, “but those boys caused his family a lot of pain. Quentin is allowed to have felt the way he did.”

“Of course he is, but if you’re in love with Quentin what happens if he decides he doesn’t actually forgive them? What happens if he decides that he doesn’t want to have anything to do with us. What happens to you and me?”

Donna pulled Felicity into her arms, “Oh, baby girl. You are my daughter. I will always choose you. I will never put a relationship with a man ahead of ours.”

“I do want you to be happy,” she hugged her mom tighter and started to feel a lot more rationale. “Have you and Quentin thought about living in Vegas?” she asked playfully.

Donna pulled back, “Felicity Megan Smoak, I gave birth to you.”

“I know, mom, and I’m totally grateful for that, but it rains here and the only casinos are of the underground variety.”

Donna wrapped her arm around Felicity’s waist and picked up her bottle of wine, “I was thinking of asking Tommy and Thea for a job at Verdant.”

Felicity laughed, “Oh, let’s go ask Tommy about that now.” She looked around the kitchen until she spotted her cell, “Just let me grab my phone. I want to get a picture of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> No vacation goes unpunished. Today was my first day back at work and it was a rough reentry. I thought I'd cheer myself up by posting Donna and Quentin making Thanksgiving memorable.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.


End file.
